Co po szkole?
by kamyczus
Summary: Koniec liceum. Trzeba coś ze sobą zrobić, tylko co? Gokudera i Tsuna.


Koniec roku szkolnego. Niby nic szczególnego – przyzwyczaiłem się już przez tyle lat. Jednak tym razem to mój ostatni. Trzecia klasa liceum doszła do tego punktu zwanego zakończeniem. Nareszcie dla niektórych nastał czas na wkroczenie w dorosłe życie. Jedni pójdą od razu do pracy, inni wybiorą się na prestiżowe uczelnie, uniwersytety… Co zamierzam…? Błąkam się bez żadnego pomysłu. Naprawdę odpowiadał mi taki stan rzeczy – codzienne szkolne obowiązki, koledzy i On. Nie mogłem narzekać na brak zajęć. Teraz wszystko się zmieni. Wiem i czuję to w kościach, choć niegdyś mówiliśmy sobie że na zawsze będziemy razem, jako przyjaciele oczywiście. Dzwonek. Pora wyjść z klasy, usłyszeć pare niechętnych pochwał od nauczycieli i pożegnań od ludzi, których nigdy nie chciałem znać. A On się cieszy. Nie wiem czemu na usta ciśnie mi się pytanie „Dlaczego?".

Powinienem uszanować decyzję innych, tych co myślą że są już dojrzali, bo decydują o swoim życiu. Nie mogę jednak zrozumieć co w tym takiego zabawnego? Wspaniałego? Będą płacić podatki, codziennie brać udział w jeszcze gorszym niż do tej pory wyścigu szczurów o jak najlepszą pozycję, zabijać się nadgodzinami dla pieniędzy… Na nic nie starczy im czasu. Czy to jest warte…?

Uśmiechasz się do mnie. Mówisz, że to świetnie że skończyliśmy szkołę z takimi wynikami. Pytasz czy wybieram się na Uniwersytet Tokijski, Oxford, Cambridge… Tak, same renomowane uczelnie. Dostałbym się, więc nawet nad tym nie myślałem. Dziwisz się. Nagle zdajesz sobie sprawę, że tak w ogóle nigdy nie dostałeś odpowiedzi kim chcę zostać. Nie wiem – moja odpowiedź wzbudza w Tobie jeszcze większe zdumienie. Znowu masz ten cudny wyraz twarzy, kiedy mówisz z takim przejęciem o mojej przyszłości, a właściwie o dotychczasowym braku pomysłu na nią. Bawi mnie to, więc śmieję się zaciągając Cię do kawiarni. Pierwszy raz jesteśmy w niej sami – zawsze ktoś w najmniej odpowiednim momencie upominał się o Twoje towarzystwo. Z trudem dajesz mi się posadzić na kanapie i nieśmiało prosisz o mrożoną czekoladę. Zamawiam od razu dwie, choć nawet nie mam ochoty na nic słodkiego – Ty mi w zupełności wystarczysz. Decydujesz się przerwać swoją tyradę o zawodach jakie pasowałyby do mnie. Lekarz, naukowiec, matematyk, biolog, architekt, a nawet tłumacz… Czy według ciebie ja mogę zostać kimkolwiek tylko chcę? Nie mówię tego głośno - i tak dobrze wiem że potwierdziłbyś. Patrzysz na mnie z pewną dozą podziwu sącząc przyniesiony przez kelnerkę napój. Za co Ty mnie niby podziwiasz? Przecież to właśnie Ty jesteś niesamowity! Może dlatego… Potrafisz znaleźć pozytywne strony w każdym, zobaczyć jego ukryte dobro. Jak miałbym Cię zostawić samego? Jesteś taki naiwny, taki ufny, wierny… Oni Cię zdepczą i zrównają z ziemią…!

Opowiadasz mi o planach. Chcesz zwiedzać, poznawać różne kultury, ludzi… Jak bardzo się zmieniłeś przez te trzy lata naszej znajomości? Nabrałeś nieco pewności, zacząłeś radzić sobie z problemami, umiesz dowodzić jeśli trzeba, jesteś asertywny. Mimo tego… Nie, nie mogę puścić Cię w ten szeroki świat! Obserwujesz burzę uczuć przewijającą się przez moją twarz. Milczysz. Czekasz aż to ja teraz zacznę mówić. Milczę.

Co z rodziną…? – pytam w końcu. Niemrawo powtarzasz któryś raz z rzędu o dorośnięciu. Zabawa się skończyła, a Ty zrezygnowałeś. Nie ma rodziny – to zamknięty rozdział. Przyznajesz, że czasem było naprawdę extra, ale ze smutkiem spuszczasz wzrok. Nie chcesz patrzeć mi w oczy. Rozumiem. W konsekwencji tylko ja za tym tęsknię. Mogłem Cię chronić. Mówisz, że nie potrzebujesz ochroniarza, którym przecież nigdy nie byłem. Prawda, nie wychodziło mi to. Zaprzeczasz, ale temat jest wyczerpany. Skończyłeś pić, ja swojej czekolady nie tknąłem. W głowie dudnią mi słowa „Nie potrzebuję". Oczywiście – jesteś już dorosły. Wstaję. Robisz niepewnie to samo. Chcę odejść bez pożegnania. Nic z tego nie będzie. W Twoim życiu nie ma dla mnie miejsca, za bardzo przypominam Ci przeszłość. Chcesz mnie zatrzymać. Jesteś znowu sobą, tym samym ciągle przestraszonym dzieckiem. Ale kochającym jak nikt inny. Nie wiesz co powiedzieć bym został. Przyznaję, że ja również nie wiem co chcę usłyszeć.

- Gokudera-kun, co teraz zrobisz?

- Pójdę się upić. Tylko wtedy wróci to co tak kochałem.

- Czemu nie chcesz żyć dalej?

- Bo wszystko czego pragnąłem od życia właśnie się skończyło.

- A czego pragniesz?

- Ciebie.

Odwracam się i idę przed siebie. Tym razem mnie nie gonisz. Spaprałem sprawę.

Bar stanął przede mną otworem. Szkocka, Martini, likier, czysta… Kobiety wirują przede mną oferując swe wdzięki. Myślą, że mam złamane serce, że jakaś mnie rzuciła. Prawie zgadły. Odpędzam je ruchem ręki. Jutro stąd wyjadę. Nic mnie już tu nie trzyma. Jestem zupełnie zalany. Nie odróżniam słupa od człowieka. Wcale mi nie ulżyło – alkohol jest beznadziejny, ale nie aż tak jak ja. Wyszedłem i wlokę się wzdłuż ulicy. Upadłem w krzaki. Leżę jak wrak. Nie mam siły się podnieść.

Słyszę czyjeś kroki. Ktoś nade mną kuca i obserwuje. Akurat teraz musiał znaleźć się jakiś złodziej! Dobra, zabieraj co chcesz i spadaj! – z trudem układam usta by wypowiedzieć te słowa.

- Zachowujesz się gorzej niż dziecko.

Słyszę Twój ukochany głos! Co ty tu robisz? Dlaczego…? Jak…? Pomagasz mi się podnieść – właściwie sam bierzesz cały ciężar mojego ciała na swe barki.

- Przepraszam, że nie zdążyłem cię powstrzymać. W okolicy jest mnóstwo barów. Trochę mi zajęło znalezienie właściwego.

Czemu mi się tłumaczysz? Przecież niemal wprost powiedziałeś mi, że mogę zapomnieć o tej znajomości. Jestem przeszłością – nie rozumiesz?

- Chodźmy do domu. Przeziębisz się jeszcze.

Nie przeszkadza ci ten odór alkoholu, czy co? Zostaw mnie po prostu! Nie rób rozstania gorszym, niż już jest! Ciągniesz mnie po chodniku. Kosztuje cię to dużo wysiłku, ale nie okazujesz zmęczenia. Uśmiechasz się do pijaczka! Człowieku, pobudka! Nie wiem czy Cię wyzywać, czy Ci dziękować… Jesteśmy w twoim domu. Bez słowa przechodzimy obok Twojej mamy – ona na szczęście o nic nie pyta. Kładziesz mnie w swoim łóżku. Zdejmujesz buty, bluzę i przykrywasz kołdrą.

- Idź spać.

Uśmiech nie schodzi Ci z twarzy.

- Dlaczego…?

- Bo ja też Cię kocham.


End file.
